Just one of those days
by neveah1
Summary: Dealing with the big bad, was what the Winchestr were trained to do. But Some one comes to their rescue for a change and that was what she was born to do. ... When the Demon is set loose once more will they band together or fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

Just one of those days- this one pop out of my head while on my way to Mt. Clemens. The minute I checked in I started writing. I hope you like it. Sage came from mixing Whistler and Faith together.

Disclaimer- if I don't own supernatural, then they can't read this and use it for an idea… So I do not own or claim to own Super Natural. Just Sage, which really I just mixed personalities from others so really do I get to claim Sage?

She stared in sheer horror, as the large semi trailer slammed into the side of the jet black Chevy Impala (sniff). Her own sea green Dodge squealing in protest to a halt. A large black Rot mix fell forward with a loud thud and a small yelp. Sage's eyes darted to the rear view mirror, Jeter was fine, and her attention went to the truck and car in front of her.

As they came to a stop, glass and steel were being torn and shattered. Sage moved her car over to the side of the road. She turned off the ignition to the car and eased herself out of the car. Opened the back door, out jumped Jeter. His head low, his fur rising up and a soft growl coming from deep in his throat. Sage sighed as she closed his door and walked to the back of the car.

" That is what I thought too, Jeter." She said to the dog.

She opened the trunk and pulled out a jet-black case, with a few ivory figures on it. Flipping threw her keys, she found the one she was looking for, placing it in the lock, and she turned the key. The lid popped open without a problem. Sage reached into the box and pulled out a very old looking shot gun. She checked it, to make sure it was loaded, then closed the box and trunk. She looked at her dog.

" Alright, lets go hunting and get this son of a bitch."

Jetter's little nub wagged as he went into hunt mode. Jeter trotted a few paces in front of his master, but on her left side. The dog slowed as if deciding on his next move. Sage was ten feet away from the wreck; she could tell the passengers were in a bad way. No one inside the car was moving. _Well she'd make sure the were fine later._ Her attention went back to the semi driver, who was getting out of the truck. Jeter's growl got louder.

The driver of the truck looked at the dog, he hadn't seen the woman yet. The driver flashed its eyes yellow, trying to persuade the animal to leave. The driver turned its attention back to the Impala. Sage watched the demon from her hiding spot. She knew it was a demon. There was no doubt in her mind that it was a demon. The way the trucker moved it was not in a flowing human manner, it looked very forced.

The demon walked over to the passenger side of the car; he smiled as he admired his handy work. The body in the back was very close to death; the older man was too. Satisfied with the out come, the demon walked over to the driver's side. That was when Jeter became very antsy, his growl became a bark a very furious bark. His front paws tapped the ground, his fur raised and his teeth bared. As the demon reached for the door, that's when Jeter charged him. The demon sidestepped with an unnatural quickness.

He turned to the woman walking towards him " If I were you little girl, I'd control your dog".

Sage smirked, her lips twitched into a full blow smile" And If I were you sir, I'd step away from that car door." The man flashed its demon eyes " You have no idea what you are dealing with darlin. I suggest you back off." he snarled.

Sage raised her hands in mock horror; she wiggled her leather jacket off. Revealing a multitude of tattoos, some tribal some were images of dragons and one symbol that made the demon recoil, making Sage smile.

" Awe, see something you didn't like mister?"

The Demon growled as he watched Sage take a small square box out of her pocket. Sage placed it on the ground, whispered a few words in Latin, raised the gun, and aimed it at him.

" Now, asshole, back the fuck away from the car!"

The demon watched her and the dog, he knew she couldn't hurt him. That was until she pulled the trigger. A pure silver bullet with word inscribed on it slammed into the demon's chest and he let out a earth-shattering bellow. The demon's soul was being ripped out of the truck driver's body. The bullet was small enough that it wouldn't harm the driver, although Sage was sure that the human body was destroyed by the crash.

The demon's soul floated out of the man's body, Sage bent down and opened the box, there was some noise and wind like always, the large orb moved towards the box. Once the demon was Sage picked up the small box and looked at it.

" That will have to do for now, until I find that spell." She placed the box in her pocket once more.

Jeter had been bouncing around obviously pleased with him, for a five year old dog, he never acted like it. He bounded over to his mater and wiggled from head to tail. Sage bent down to praise him and hug him.

A groan from the car got her attention. Sage stood up and went to the car. As she peered inside a gasp escaped her. The man in the back seat was covered in his own blood. Moving towards the passenger side of the car, she carefully opened the car door. Sage slid into the back seat, leaning forwards, she found pulses on the men in front. For the accident they were in, both had strong pulses. Sage turned her head to look at the third man next to her. She found herself looking at the muzzle of a gun. She slowly leaned back in the seat.

Dean was holding his gun pretty steady for someone who was as injured as he was. Sage took a deep breathe, as she turned his body to face Dean. "My name is Sage Ryans, I'm here to help you. I took care of the demon."

Dean lowered the gun a little, his body was in so much pain and the woman's voice was so soothing to him that, he let his hand drop. Sage pulled out her cell and dialed 911. After giving the 911 dispatch her information. She wanted to get them out of the car. She knew she shouldn't move them. But something in the back of her mind was telling her too.

Sage put an arm around Dean and pulled him towards her. Dean felt his broken and battered body being pulled towards the open door. He groaned as pain flooded his senses. He tried so hard not to let the darkness take him. Sage laid him on the cool grass. She gave him a soft smile as he grabbed her hand. She pried his hand off of hers " Jeter watch" she instructed the large dog. The dog sat next to Dean gave his face an occasional lick.

Sage opened the driver's door; Sam flopped into her arms. He moaned a little as well "Shh, its okay I'm here to help you." Sage whispered. She lay him next to Dean; she looked at Jeter who now lay between the two men.

Sage went back to the car, she wasn't sure how she would get the older man out of the car. After a few minutes of gently moving limbs and careful maneuvering, she managed to get John out of the car and she sat on the ground. Sage had John's head on her lap. She finally heard the sirens and saw the flashing lights. AS the vehicles got closer, Sage laid John's head on the ground and stood up. " Jeter" the dog raised his head and looked at her. " Come on Jeter, they will be fine". Sage coaxed the dog. The dog hesitated for a moment then stood up and followed his master to the car.

A police officer saw her and stopped her " s'cuse me are you the one who called in the accident?" " Yes, I found them in the car and I moved them, but I'm not sure what happened to the driver." the officer nodded and allowed her to leave, he stopped her once more to ask her about the car.

" I'll have Mike come pick it up." Again the officer nodded and let Sage leave.

Jeter was already sitting at the car door. " Ready to go home boy? Come on." She opened the door and he hopped in. Sage sat in her car until the tow trucks came to haul off the truck and car. She'd call Mike in the morning to see what the chances were the car could be fixed. Sage looked at the car clock, it read 2:30 AM. She started the car and headed towards her home, after she was sure the men would be fine.

I'll write more lately tonight… Don't think for one minute that the Demon is just going to be gone…


	2. Chapter 2

Just one of those days-2

Okay back a little more for this week.

As we know a woman saved them from certain death  what we do not know is who is she or what is she?

_It had been a week since the accident, where I had found my target. A week since the Winchesters had been brought to the hospital. One week since the repairs on the Impala, this was going well. One week. One week ago I was a carefree rebel demon hunter. With no one to worry about except my dog and myself._

Footsteps brought Sage out of her thoughts; she took her feet off of the table and sat up. " Good morning Sage, glad to see you never left last night" Dr. Monroe remarked rolling his eyes.

Sage blushed it was not even 7 AM yet. " I know, I meant to leave but I couldn't. I guess… I guess I should go now until visiting hours start." Steve Monroe smiled at the young woman. She had shown up a day later to check up on the Winchesters. That was last week, she had spent all of her time with all three men. Every day the Doctor would find her chatting to them, even though they were not wake yet.

Steve had asked her if she knew them. No was her reply, he then asked her why she came to visit them. Sage really didn't have an answer. Sage gathered up her purse and keys. She gave Sam one last look before leaving the room.

Thankfully the father and the younger son were okay, they woke up a few days ago, but with the pain med. they were in and out of consciousness, with out really knowing what was going on. Dean was still in ICU; he had almost died from the blood loss, not to mention the internal damage. The surgeon lost count on how many stitches it took to fix him up. Thankfully he hadn't fallen into a coma like the doctors thought he would. But like his brother and father he was a little groggy from the pain medication.

-------------------------------------------------------

Dean opened his eyes, then closed them again. Everything hurt… _Why? Oh my God I'm alive"_ his eyes slowly adjusted to the whiteness of the room. He couldn't panic just yet and set off any alarms on the machines that were hooked onto him. Plus he never had liked hospitals or Doctors. Nurses? Well they were okay only if they were hot.

He looked around the room as much as he could. He saw a few flowers in vases. One balloon and his car keys sat next to him. He let his mind try to process how he had gotten there. Then he allowed his brain to question where was his brother and father. The last thing he remembered was a woman in the back seat of his car…_hee hee weren't they all_. _No this woman pulled him out of the car… Oh no his car_ Tears filled his eyes at the thought of his car being destroyed by the semi truck. Dean lifted a hand to wipe away the unshed tears, when he heard the door to his room open.

A short, heavier but pretty nurse walked over to his bedside "Mr. Winchester, so nice of you to join us this morning. Sage will be back shortly." The nurse walked over to check the vital print outs and smiled once more at him.

" You are lucky most people do not have anyone to visit them. Sage has been sitting with you your family from the day you have been brought in."

Dean knew his head had hit something in the car, but he didn't know any Sage. Maybe it was Missouri. Dean motioned to the water pitcher. The nurse went over and poured a small amount of water for him.

" Drink it slowly, the doc removed your breathing tube yesterday, per Sage's request. Oh and before you ask, your brother and father are okay. Dean you took the brunt of the accident. I am going to let your doctor know that you are awake so enjoy the peace and quiet while you can."

Dean smiled to himself; his brother and father were alive.

------------------------------------

Sam was sitting up in a wheel chair next to his father, who was still sleeping. Once the drug word off Sam decided he had to see his father. The doctor had him brought to his father's room. Plus a Doctor had just told him that Dean was awake but they wanted to give him a little time to adjust.

Sam was willing John to wake up, he closed his eyes and tried to use his mojo on his father.

" Sam. Do not use your abilities on me I am your father". Sam jerked back his father was awake.

" Dad, the doctor said Dean was awake and that we could go see him later."

John smiled at Sam's excitement to see Dean. " I know Sam, but we still have to figure out, how we got here, what happened and who brought us flowers."

Sam hid his amusement, his father right, but two days ago; he caught his father admiring the vase of flowers. When Sam asked him about it, he just said they smelled nice.

John opened his eyes and moved his bed to a sitting position. He looked at his younger son. He knew what was bothering him; The Impala, it was smashed beyond repair "Son, dean won't be mad at you, he will be upset, but he knows it wasn't your fault." Sam only nodded.

" Now, what day is it?" John asked trying to get Sam's mind off the car. Sam looked at his father " Sunday, why?"

"Well lets just flip on the TV and see what football game we come across, Ha the Packer and the bills at 1:00" Sam only chuckled and moved his chair closer to his father to watch the game.


	3. Chapter 3

Just one of those days-3

So I'm done with this till next week, maybe I'll work on some other ones that crave my attention.

Disclaimer- I've decided that even though I only own Sage, and not the show that WB and Eric are more that welcome to take the idea, as long as I get some credit for the idea of the EP.

Sage reached blindly for a towel as she stepped out of the shower. A towel was being held out to her, she reached further and chuckled as she felt a soft fuzzy head at the end of the towel.

" Thank you Jeter." The dog's tags jingled out of the room.

Sage toweled off and carefully stepped all the way out of the shower. She heard the front door open " Sage?" a male voice called. Sage walked to the doorway of her bedroom "Mike, I'll be down in a minute, help yourself to a beer, if you want."

After hearing the TV being put on, she went back into her room. Sage pulled out some clean clothes, a black T-shirt, and a pair of shorts. She towel dried her dark red hair, then combed it into place. A few moments later she walked down the stairs clean and refreshed.

She saw Mike and Jeter wrestling on the parlor floor. " I don't think you will win Mike." Sage laughed as she watched Mike and Jeter battle it out. After about twenty minutes, Mike finally gave up and reached for the beer that Sage was holding out for him. Jeter Bounced and pranced in front of her " I know, I saw baby. Good boy." Sage bent down to pet him then he bounded off in search of some trouble.

" So how are those guys you have been visiting doing?" Mike asked as he gave his best smile. His blue eyes sparkling like a neon sign.

Sage backed up a bit, until her shoulders were touching the wall behind her. " They are okay or will be." Mike placed his beer on the table next to her and looked at his girlfriend of 2 years going on 3.

" Really? Hmmm" He leaned in close and barely brushed his lips over hers. The smallest action always got her blood flowing. Sage kissed him back then wrapped her arms around Mike's shoulders. A loud ring got both of their attentions. Mike stepped away to pick up the phone, when Sage stopped him "Let it go, please put the cell down".

Mike smirked "Sage, it's the hospital."

He watched her shoulders sag a little and laughed " Hon, I told you I'd stick by you even though you are a ghost hunter and I am. But it's your job to keep them safe." Mike had accepted Sage's calling a long time ago and some times he had to convince her to carry on.

Sage flipped open the cell phone " Hello? Dr. Monroe. How are you? He did? Okay yes in a little while, yes? Okay thank you bye." She hung up the phone and turned towards Mike " Well Dean is awake, the doc wants me to come in and see him."

Mike saw the frown starting to form " Hey, what is the matter Sage, you did good. The Winchesters are alive; you have the demon wrapped in that box. Tomorrow you go to Missouri to banish the demon."

She gave him a sad smile " I know ".

Mike grabbed her, lifted her up over his shoulder "Mike, what are you doing." Sage squirmed in his grasp "I am making sure you'll be in a good mood when you go see the Winchesters." Mike carried Sage all the way up the stairs to her room, where he made good on his promise.

---------------------------

About 4pm Sam and John were told they could go see Dean. A few minutes later all Winchesters where sitting together watching another football game, Raiders vs. Kansas City. None of them men really wanted to talk about what happened. Each one knew they had too though. Finally it was the youngest Winchester that opened his mouth.

" So what happened after the crash? Any of you remember?" Sam looked at his brother, he knew Dean saw something. Dean just had that look about him. Sam looked at his father, then nudged him. This action did not go unnoticed by Dean.

" What!" he snapped at his brother.

" The doctor said you were babbling about some person in the back seat of the Impala" John told him softly.

" Do you remember who it was?" Sam ventured to pipe up once more.

Dean closed his eyes and tried to recall "A woman with weird tattoos and she said she was helping us". Sam rolled his eyes "Of course it was a woman." Dean was facing the door when he saw sage walking into the room.

She gave them her 1,000-watt smile.

" It was her." Dean pointed " That is the woman in my back seat" Sam and John turned around and saw Sage standing there.

Thank you for the review, come on people good bad or otherwise just slip me a note. I don't even bother getting upset anymore. (Whose afraid of the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf)" whistling.


End file.
